Suntan Lotion
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione is distracted by Charlie's body and suntan lotion.


_Suntan Lotion by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione is distracted by Charlie's body and suntan lotion. _

* * *

Hermione was in awe. She had never seen anything so perfectly sexy before in her entire life. She pushed her bushy hair behind her ear and pretended to read the gigantic book on her lap, all the while enjoying the view of Charlie Weasley. He was just so… manly.

Charlie had arrived at the Burrow the previous day; he was taking a short vacation away from Romania to rest and enjoy his mother's homemade food. Hermione had never noticed before that in spite of his huge appetite, he was a much tidier eater than his brothers. The previous evening at dinner, he had managed to engage her in an interesting conversation while enjoying his food, unlike the others who could only manage to plow chicken and pudding into their mouths at an amazing rate. He was also very knowledgeable about anything concerning dragons, a topic that Hermione found beguiling yet terrifying. And there was something specifically enthralling about the way he spoke.

But those weren't the only reasons she was smitten. Right now, it was all about his body. Hermione was silently thanking Merlin that it was an exceptionally warm day and that Charlie had decided to remove his t-shirt. Mrs. Weasley had asked him to dig a stump out of the yard, and he had, thankfully, decided to start while the sun was quite hot against his skin. His moderately hairy, extremely toned chest was glistening in the bright sunlight, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how his jeans fell low on his lean waist. As he lifted as arm to wipe the perspiration from his forehead, she checked to make sure she wasn't drooling onto her book.

"I knew you liked to read, Hermione, but this is ridiculous!" Ron called to her. She snapped her head to face him and raised an eyebrow. "You're practically drooling over there! Can't you peel yourself away from the book for a few minutes? You could come and play some Quidditch with us," he told her. Hermione noted that Ron and Harry had both taken their shirts off as well, but she was not impressed with anything either of them was baring.

She crinkled her nose as she answered, "No, thanks. I'm much happier with my book." She turned her eyes to the open page on her lap and leaned back against the tree. Reading the text merely proved that she had no idea what she was looking at, as a result of having been staring at Charlie for the past hour. Once Ron was out of sight, she looked up at Charlie as he dug his spade into the ground, making his tan biceps flex enticingly. "I'm so thankful he doesn't know a spell that he can use on the stump," she said out loud with a silly grin on her face.

Charlie turned his attention on her. "Did you say something, Hermione?" he asked as sweat ran down his cheek.

"What? No! No, I didn't say anything!" she sputtered, causing him to grin as he returned to digging.

That grin. It reminded Hermione of the naughty dream she'd had about him in which he had seductively asked her to rub suntan lotion on his back. Of course in her dream, they had been visiting the seashore, he had had a dragon tattoo on his back, and they had been naked.

She jerked herself out of that daydream to notice Charlie was looking at her again and shaking his head. "What?" she asked him a bit harshly.

He chuckled. "Nothing at all."

"Prat," she whispered as he scooped up his water bottle and took a drink. He proceeded to unscrew the top and pour the rest over his head. She watched the beads of liquid as they greedily rolled through his ginger hair and down his flesh, causing him comfort all the while further agitating her frustrated libido. Hermione threw her book onto the grass and jumped up. She needed to get away from him immediately. She briskly headed into the kitchen, deciding that she could also use a refreshing drink.

She reached the refrigerator and began to pour some lemonade before Mrs. Weasley saw her. "Oh, Hermione dear! It's such a lovely day, isn't it?" she asked sweetly.

"Perfect," Hermione replied when she realized she could still see Charlie working through the window over the sink.

"Would you be so kind as to take this out to Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she loaded a plate with tiny sandwiches. "I'm sure he must be working up quite an appetite. He could probably use another drink as well. Could you pour some more lemonade?"

Moments later, Hermione was slowly walking across the lawn, laden with Charlie's lunch and a swarm of lusty emotions. "_Perhaps you could just jump him while he's working. No, that would never work. Gods, does he even know how enticing that looks?_" she asked herself as Charlie leaned down to pull the loosened stump part of the way out of the ground. His muscular back was arched and taut as she approached him. He glanced up with a smile as she held out the food.

"Thanks, Hermione. Would you mind hanging on for a minute?" he asked. "I've nearly reached the sensitive spots of the roots." Hermione imagined him reaching her sensitive spots and very nearly swooned. Keeping her cool, she managed to nod and stand still with the food. "Ah, these look good," he told her as he popped a little sandwich into his mouth a few moments later. He noticed she was nibbling on her lip and held another sandwich out to her. "You look hungry, Hermione. Have one."

"Actually, I'm fine," she said, but before she could close her mouth, he had shoved it past her teeth. Shocked, she quickly chewed up the sandwich and glared at him while he laughed heartily. His laughter caused his stomach muscles to tighten, an image that sent chills down Hermione's spine.

Once she recovered, she asked, "Can't you behave?"

"Nope," he said as he took the plate of sandwiches and the glass of lemonade from her and sat down on the grass to finish his lunch. Hermione returned to her book and the tree trunk, deciding it was safer to admire him from a few metres away.

After Charlie finished his food, he wiped his hands on his jeans. Then he sauntered over to Hermione and waited for her to look up at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically. The glint in his eyes was making her heart pound and her mouth go dry. She could feel each nerve ending in her body as she shivered involuntarily.

He grinned that tempting grin down at her. "Yes, I think you can. It's getting awfully sunny, and I don't want to get burned. Can you rub this suntan lotion onto my back?" he asked innocently as he held out a tube of sun block. Hermione's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open.

"What did you just say?" she asked barely above a whisper.

He cocked his head slightly. "I asked if you could rub this on my back," he replied slowly, confused by her odd reaction to his simple request. "Look, if you don't want to, I'll just ask Mum," he said with a shrug as he turned to head toward the house.

Hermione watched his broad, muscular back as he walked away from her. Was it her imagination or was that a small Norwegian Ridgeback tattooed on his shoulder blade? She sprung up from her seated position and caught up with him in three gigantic steps. Grabbing the tube from his hand, she said, "Let me do it! I'm very good at applying suntan lotion!" He shrugged and smiled at her, realizing that she was kind of cute. He let Hermione lead him back over to the tree, as she tried to talk him into taking a trip to the seashore.

* * *

_Charlie Weasley is my newest interest! Come on... he works with dragons all day! So I couldn't help but try to write him!_

_Thanks JackMyles for giving it a read through :) Please review!_


End file.
